The Story Of Gino
by TheNecromancer0
Summary: This is a story about a young man who must learn to control his power before it controls him, and make friends along the way Rated M for future scenes...


Note:

_Flashback_

**_Thinking whilst in flashback_**

**Thinking**

**Demonic, or otherwise supernatural**

_**Godlike, or Very Good**_

Special move

_19 years ago, there was a battle that razed a_

_whole city to the ground, a battle between the two_

_strongest fighters at that time. Little did they know_

_that their fight would change the entire history of their_

_world. The two fighters, one tall and semi-mischevious_

_and the other tall and exuding a madness that affected_

_everybody around him. The decided to kill one was to_

_kill the other, so they gathered all of their energy they_

_had left, and blitzed each other, both at equal strength,_

_both exuding enough energy to wipe out buildings. They_

_threw all of their energy into their fists, and hit the_

_other's fist with one of their own. The energy collided,_

_and due to the different natures of them, the energies_

_exploded, destroying the entire city, every building_

_except for one. In that building, there was an infant. _

_That infant was the only one home, and the only survivor._

_ The infant, just asleep, was the source of a blue_

_shield-like hardened soul barrier, which dissipated after_

_the baby fell asleep. _

_ Three days after the fight, a bandit came through_

_to loot the area, and after finding only one house_

_standing, he decided to spend the night there. The_

_bandit, jumpy from the frequent patrols of the area, he_

_jolted into action because he heard a scream from one of_

_the other rooms in the house. The bandit snuck, with a_

_dai-katana in his hand and trying to see if he recognized the_

_sound of the scream. Knowing he didn't, the bandit snuck_

_into the room, only to see a baby making that screaming_

_noise. The bandit, a man who took pity on the_

_defenceless, picked the small baby up in his arms and_

_rocked the baby to sleep. The bandit's only thoughts_

_were __**"I need to protect this baby. My life depends on**_

**it."**

_10 Years after the fight._

_Two people were walking in a crowded street, as people shyed away from the pair scavengers. One a young man, started the conversation with the little boy, who was about ten years old._

_"So, Gino, what do you want for your birthday?" Jared asked a young boy with pure white hair, demonic eyes, a grin that would make Free think that the kid had too many sharp teeth, a black jacket, old black sweat pants, and combat boots with spikes on the end of each._

_"I don't know, how about a sword?" Gino asked the man he called father, the man whose face he had never seen, but grown to love._

_"M'kay, Sword it is. Any preferences about the type of sword you want?" Jared asked_

_"Nope." Gino said ending the small conversation._

_The two sat there, and each thought for a minute, before the pair headed home._

_3 Days later_

_"WHAT, A DAI-KATANA!? THIS IS THE BEST BIRTHDAY EVER DAD!" Gino exclaimed opening his only birthday gift, which was from his dad, Jared. The man smiled and laughed at the facial expression Gino had._

_"Glad you like it, let's go for a walk to a training ground, and I will teach you how to use it." Jared said, turning on a dime and walking out of the door. Gino, following Jared, asked in awe,"Wait, you know how to use a dai-katana?" Jared, nodding got distracted by the sudden appearance of a man in a black suit standing in front of them. The man pulled out a gun, and Jared eyes widen as the man says,"The boss says to say 'You had long enough, it is time to pay for your borrowed time." The man shoots at Jared's right arm's artery, and ruptured it. The man in the black suit ran, far away from everyone, and back to his boss. Meanwhile, Gino falls to his knees beside his father._

_"Gino, you must know... You are the only survivor of Geretelle. You are not my son, and I am sorry. You should go to DWMA, and learn to use that sword there... Please leave me, I knew this was going to happen, this was the only way I knew how to live, and I died because of it. NOW GO!" Jared reveals to Gino._

_Gino, lost for words, runs to a Motorcycle shop, and hotwires one, driving it to Death City, tears raining down from his face, as he rides, thinking __**"Jared was my father, just not my birth-father... He never knew that I loved him, I never said it, not a single time..."**__ Gino lifts his face to the sky and Yells out,"WHYYYYYY!"_

9 years later

Brring, Brrrring, Brrrrrrrrring. Gino lifts his hand to slap the alarm clock, only to have it slap him, and wake him up. "Damn clock..." Gino mutters as he gets on his clothes and his dai-katana, then jumps out the window of his second story apartment. He lands, then remembers that it is the first day of the DWMA School semester, and rushes towards the school, hoping that he isn't too late for class. He passes all sorts of buildings until the gates are looming in front of him, almost closed, and he puts on an extra burst speed that sends him flying through just in time. A man sitting in a rolling chair nods and says," Last one is in school. It is time for school to begin. What is your name young man?"

"Gino Ohm, Sir"

"Good, Follow me, I'm your teacher here at DWMA, and you will need to learn every single little thing about soul wavelengths, or else... I get to dissect you." The Man in a Wheelchair says, leaving Gino and rolling into the building. Gino catches up to the man, and they walk into a classroom, and Gino ran to the only desk left, and he sat next to two girls, both with angel wings, and that is all he saw before he started listening to the teacher.

7 Hours later

**"Ugh that was exhausting... probably should sleep now...zzzzzzzzzzz" **Gino thought, falling asleep in his bed, nothing really learned...


End file.
